


Collected Snupin Art

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s football, And that's not silly at all, Art, Autumn, Cowboys, Death, Defying Gravity - Freeform, Domesticity, Drag Queen Snape, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Regency, Resurrection Fest 2007, Snape can fly, Werewolves, Zombies, pirate vs ninja, sneaky ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of largely-Snupin art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, some of them quite some time ago.
> 
> This set is Autumn-based - wet, cold and muddy.

 


	2. Flights of Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies and AUs.

Because Snape can fly... (and that's not silly at all)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was for the lovely Chart, who wrote a magnificent Gone With The Wind AU (which I fear is no longer available).

 


	3. Domesticity

 


	4. Miscellaneous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous Snupins.
> 
> Some of this stuff is proper old, I warn you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Flights of Fantasy II

Bold Gryffindor Pirate vs. Sneaky Slytherin Ninja

 

 

 

For [Whartson Hall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231153/chapters/353186) by [chazpure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chazpure/pseuds/chazpure)

In which stagehand Lupin meets fabulous drag queen Snape (and a host of other nightclub denizens).

 

 

 

(oh, and Severus dresses as Cleopatra at some point and I was instantly reminded of Cleopatra in Asterix and her _beautiful nose_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For [Hang Em High](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/44740.html)  by Rosy (link goes to insanejournal)

 

 

 

 

 

Words provided by Chart:

"Mr Lupin thinks rather too highly of himself."

"So would you if you had what I have in my breeches."

(also - it was a bet. Severus lost)


	6. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great lupin_snape Resurrection Fest of 2007.
> 
> What, you want to kill both of our favourite characters? We'd better do something about that then.

 

 

 

‘" _We owe respect to the living; to the dead we owe only truth_ ,"’ quoted Remus.  
  
‘I’m not dead,’ said Severus, ‘anymore.’  
  
‘You were. And the truth is that I love you.’  
  
‘Do I owe you the truth too?’  
  
‘I think werewolves are technically classed as the undead, so maybe you always have.’  
  
They were wrapped around each other, wrapped in the winding sheet. Grave mud smeared their skin and the grass around them. Everything was a reflection of its colour in the moonlight.  
  
‘Then why break the habit of a lifetime?’  
  
Remus pulled him closer, running a spade-sore and mud-streaked hand across a still corpse-pale shoulderblade.  
  
‘Because " _dead men tell no tales_ "?’ he said hopefully.

 

[Remus quotes Voltaire]

 

 

 

Across the Styx / Bribing the Ferryman

 

 

 

 

(yes, these are Skrulls, the shape-changing aliens from the Marvel universe. It was about the same time as the Secret Invasion storyline in the comics, go with it)

 

 

"Dude, your shoe's untied."

 

 

 

 

When Remus Lupin finally managed to dig him out of his grave, Severus Snape was not a happy man. A coffin was such a stuffy place and it smelt terrible, especially having had an until-very-recently dead body inside.  
  
‘Why you couldn’t have done the spell  _after_  you dug me up I’ve no idea,’ he huffed, pulling himself up.  
  
‘I wasn’t sure it would work and I didn’t want to get done for grave-robbing.’  
  
‘Good to know I mean that much to you, wolf.’  
  
‘A pleasure, as always, to have you back, Severus.’  
  
‘Of course it is. Now, what’s this tripe on my gravestone?’  
  
They looked at it. Engraved in sombre letters were the words  _Severus Snape, 1960-1998. Brave and untouchable, in mind and body._  Severus growled.  
  
‘Nothing to do with me,’ Remus assured him hurriedly, ‘but it doesn’t sound bad to me.’  
  
‘Malfoy,’ Severus ground out. ‘He’s still pissed off that I turned him down after his graduation. And my graduation. And every Dark Revel.’  
  
Remus put two and two together. ‘Severus, are you still a virgin?’  
  
Severus scowled. ‘And Malfoy’s had it written for all to see. Right! Remus, we are going nowhere until you have buggered me six ways from Sunday over this sodding gravestone!’

 

 

 


End file.
